The Hell In Which I Live
by thechainsawsreaper
Summary: Set after the events of series two, Ciel is finding it hard to cope with being a demon. What doesn't help is that his dead parents keep appearing to torment him. And now he's been summoned by Satan himself, to complete a seemingly impossible task. Can he save his humanity and ditch his demon? Violence, gore and some swearing. (Rating may change to M soon)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so I should probably say, Hi, and this is my first fic, so please be nice to it :3 Unless it's really bad then let me know asap so I can fix it up :) xx And just to give you some context, I'll say that this is set a month after series two ended, and this chapter is set in Hell. Ok, we good? Enjoy xx

Disclaimer; the characters? Not mine. The original concept for kuro itself? Nope, still not mine. Black butler in general? Not. Mine. This story, however, is all my own creation.

* * *

Ciel's memory's hurt him. He knew that as a demon, things such as feelings, emotion or memory shouldn't cause him the slightest bit of pain. But these memories burned him like fire, ate at him like a parasite. He was never without them, always been stalked and followed by the hell in which he had lived. That hell was a hell rather similar to the hell in which he currently lived. Both hells where filled with fire, death, and demons. Loss and sorrow surrounded him like always.

As a human child, he'd lost his parents, his aunt and his home. Now, those losses followed him, literally. His dead family members plagued him, decayed and rotted by time and death, they stalked him through his daily routine. Whispering the vilest of things, touching him with maggot encrusted fingers… he'd pointed them out to Sebastian at first, who couldn't see nor hear them. Ciel was then forced to believe they were a birth of his own mind. Maybe he'd been driven mad by the change from human to demon, who knew? "Memories and imagination," he told himself, "memories, imagination and nothing more."  
Memories they may be, but he wished they would leave him alone. He wished they would leave him, pass on, or whatever it was that the dead did. Go to heaven, stay in hell, rot in their graves. But no, they stayed. So he tried to work around them. It wasn't always easy, especially when they appeared when he was talking to Sebastian, but eventually he managed to act like they weren't there.  
It was such an occasion when they appeared again, Sebastian was halfway through an important sentence when his dead father breathed down his neck.  
"-So my lord, we must pack to leave as soon as possible. He is not a patient man, and it is my duty as well as yours to attend when we are summoned."  
"_Ciel, son, don't you want to talk to your Father, give your old man a hug._"  
"If that is true then we should pack immediately. Get that done and come to collect me. I'll wait here for you."  
"_Come on now, don't ignore me, I'm your Father, don't you want a nice, loving, hug? Wouldn't you like to feel your dead Fathers flesh melt away as it touches you? Is that not what you want?"_  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed deeply and left the room. Ciel took this moment to look around the room. It was large, almost identical to his study in his old manor, the one he'd lived in as a human. Except this one was always dark, always bathed in shadows, whether the lights were on or not.  
Hell was in a state of constant night. Ciel looked out the window into a garden off shadows, moonlight and demon hounds of all sizes. He sighed as his Father continued to be disgusting, he just shut his eyes, breathed deeply and waited for the dead to get bored. He thought about hell. It really was as bad as everyone made out. It was night, ruled by murderers, killers, paedophiles, demons, monsters; everything that anyone can fear will lurk in the never ending shadows. Ciel saw many things each day that turned his stomach, ranging from a vivisection in the street to a child's execution. It was a vile place, and many buildings burned down, collapsed or where destroyed for the demons pleasure. Demons ran hell. It was a playground for them. Whenever a bad person died, they were allowed here, able to roam the streets as they wished, but always under the watchful eye of the devils. If they did something the demons didn't like? Torture time. It was disgusting, unsanitary and made Ciel sick to the stomach. Again, as a demon he should find pleasure from the pain, but didn't, it was still wrong to him, and he went out as little as he could. Sebastian, on the other hand, seemed happy to be home. He hated being under Ciel's rule, as he would, and got ridiculed by other demons often. But he always had a smile on his face, watching the pain the demons inflicted on others made him sigh happily, he really was a cruel being, and Ciel knew that before he made a contract, this is where he would be. Torturing, killing and burning like the rest of them.  
"Master?" Sebastian opened the door, and peered in, Ciel opened his eyes to look at his butler. "The suitcases are in the carriage. Are you prepared? I know you may not be too excited to meet him, but-"  
"But when he calls, we must come." Ciel interrupted, "You've told me this, many times."  
"I know, I apologize, but it is something I must drum into your head. Once you've met him, you'll understand. It is one of the few rules us demon's need to obey."  
"I know, Sebastian. Now, we should leave."  
As they left in the carriage (pulled by nothing, apparently), Ciel's mind grew heavy with thought. They were meeting someone serious today. He knew that. It had been drilled into his mind by Sebastian. He was slightly worried, but he had no true fear. He'd done nothing to inflict his wrath. Or at least, he hoped not.  
Lucifer's anger wasn't something he wanted to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Since moving to hell with Sebastian, Ciel had tried to take as little carriage rides as possible. He hated seeing the blackened, burnt, demon infested world that he was now a part of. Sometimes the darkness was pure, not even the distant glow of flames illuminated its sheer torment. Who knew what could be hiding in that dark? In that vicious blanket he was always vulnerable. And sometimes he could see everything, which could be worse. At least in the darkness he couldn't see the dead bodies, the tall men with no faces and tentacles, he couldn't see the horror, the pain and the never ending sorrow that was constant in his world. At least in the darkness he was hidden to.

He shuddered and leaned back, dropping the holey laced curtain over the window. He closed his eyes but couldn't escape the violent images that wracked his brain, so he opened them again. At least the horror of what he saw with open eyes was real, not the nightmarish – and often more disturbing – images that his own mind could conjure up.

Across from him sat his mother. He wished she was beautiful. Like she was when she was living. This twisted, sick, deformed and deceased version of her was a lot less appealing to him. It sickened him to his core to see her this way. Her looks infuriated him and scared him much more than the appearance of his Father. Her beauty was something even death shouldn't have taken away from her. But of course, it had. Like becoming a demon had taken away everything beautiful left in his life; his manor, his servants, no, his _friends_, and even his loving fiancée, gone. It had been taken from him by the dying wish of a cruel twisted mind. He clenched his fists just remembering the life that was Alois Trancy. Should he meet that boy in hell, he would get his revenge. In one of the thousands of devilish and torturous ways he had thought about.

"_He's going to kill you, you know. Lucifer? He's going to tear out that pretty purple eye of yours, tear of your pale flesh strip by strip until there's nothing left of you, then-"_

"Mother, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. Isn't that what you and father always taught me?" Ciel glared at the phantom and winced as a rather large maggot popped out of his mother's pupil and fell onto her lap. He looked away as she giggled a sound so unlike her old tinkling laugh. It sounded like wet gravel mixed with a high pitched squeal; unpleasant to the ears and memory.

"_Just giving you some advice dear, you should know what to expect when you see him."_

"You've met him? Tell me something useful then, and then leave me alone." Ciel looked up bravely and stared his mother straight in her only remaining eye. "You are my Mother after all. And a Mother, dead or alive, has to help her only child, right?"

She smiled her rotted smile and folded one leg over the other. _"He doesn't call demons for no reason. If he wants you, it's to either kill torture or destroy you. Those three things are very, very different when __it comes to Lucifer. Be on your guard child, you never know what nasty tools he has hidden up his sleeves. Bye bye darling, you'll be seeing me very soon." _She blew him a goodbye kiss and vanished like she always did.

So Lucifer was out to kill him. Or so his mother said. A cold chill swept over him. Demons were incredibly hard to kill, and most times they could survive the most brutal of wounds and diseases. However he was certain that Lucifer, the devil himself, would be more than capable of finishing him off. Ciel may despise life as a demon, but being genuinely dead? Being that phantom and rotting form his parents now were? That was a far worse fate.

He pushed open the carriage window and leaned slightly out. "Sebastian!" He called to the front, "How close are we? I grow tired of this ride."

"Not long now young master, a few moments more."

Ciel didn't fail to notice the slight wavering in his butler's voice. If he was nervous before, now he was downright terrified. This wasn't going to be pleasant. Minutes past and the carriage pulled to a stop. Ciel's heart, should have been able to beat, would have been positively pounding in his chest. He heard Sebastian leap gracefully off the carriage. The door was held open for him and he stepped gently down onto the floor, mud and stones squelched under his feet and he looked down in disgust. Even though he was a demon, his high standards from life still resided within him, and he was unflattered and put off by the unpleasant greeting. "What kind of king has a garden like this?" He asked Sebastian quietly as they walked down a path. The ground was like a swamp, like puddles of mud (or blood, it really was too dark to tell) and gravel. Surrounding the three foot wide path was grotesque trees, leafless, burned and blood stained, the occasional body stuck to the trunk with cuffs or swords just added to the ominous attitude. It smelt like death. A smell Ciel was all too common with. "The type of king who does not need to impress." Sebastian answered smoothly, "He needs only to threaten, to scare and to intimidate. Tell me young master, is it working?" Sebastian smirked down at Ciel and Ciel frowned. He refused to admit it out loud, but yes, he was both scared and threatened. Intimidated? Not him. He was Ciel Phantomhive, no longer the queen's guard dog, but still too noble to be easily intimidated by anyone. No matter where they reigned.

They soon approached a manor, eerily similar to the manor Ciel resided in when he was alive. With a guilty pang he realised he rather missed his old home. His new one would never be the same, no matter what Sebastian did; it would never have the same feel.

The door, blackened by what appeared to be soot, opened as they approached within feet of it. It opened into an unfurnished, dark and freezing hallway. They both took a deep breath and walked in, Sebastian a few steps ahead. When they were both in the centre of the room, the door closed and a chandelier above their heads flickered into life. Suddenly, the room was covered in luxurious red and gold velvet furniture and warmth enveloped Ciel like a woollen blanket. He felt at ease, which was a curious sensation considering the near paralysing fear he'd felt only a few brief seconds ago.

"Gentlemen!" A voice called from above them. There, standing on the chandelier, was a well-dressed, pale skinned and rather handsome man. He was grinning down at them with his arms raised, almost like a ringleader of a circus. He dropped down in front of them and bowed gracefully, Sebastian copied him. "Master, this is Lucifer, god of the underworld. Lord Lucifer, I bring you Ciel Phantomhive, and myself, as you ordered."

"Thank you handsome," Lucifer _winked_ at Sebastian and snapped his fingers, a red chaise lounge skid across the floor towards him and he sat on it, crossing one slim leg over the other. Ciel couldn't help but notice his rather… gay… personality. Lucifer reminded him a little too much of a certain red reaper. "Now boy's, there's a slight problem. Now Sebastian, you know how fond I am of you and the work you do for me, I'll let you get away with almost anything, however, you've done something a tad wrong. Don't look so worried!" He exclaimed, noticing the shocked and suddenly fearful look on Sebastian's face, "It wasn't exactly your fault. I could punish you, but I won't, I just need you to do something for me." At this, he looked at Ciel and smiled, "How are you cutie?"

"I'm fine, thank you. May I ask what your problem with my Butler is?" Ciel sounded strong but inside he was failing. There was something about this man that his bubbly side did not completely hide. A sickly sweet smell of blood lingered around him, and that smile, handsome though it was, could curdle dairy.

"You may indeed, as it has rather a lot to do with you. You see, there's a problem with your soul."

"My soul?" Ciel gasped, "I don't have a soul. It was bargained away."

"Yeah… well, that's the problem. Souls can't just be bargained away like that. Alois has been in trouble for that I assure you, as has the demon swords sheath."

"You mean he's here? And Hannah?" Ciel felt the insatiable urge to hunt them both down, but with one steely look from Lucifer, he resisted easily.

"Yes, they both are. But that's not your concern. Your concern right now is where you're going to live."

"Where I'm…?"

"Lord Lucifer," Sebastian interrupted, "Is this going where I think it is? You're not going to suggest moving us back are you?"

"Moving us?" Ciel asked, "Back to the surface?"

Lucifer pressed his lips together in a tight line and looked from Sebastian to Ciel, "That's exactly what I'm suggesting. Look, Ciel, baby, you can't stay here. Demons are beginning to talk. You didn't become a demon through choice. You didn't get born like this, you were forced like it. You'll never be truly one of us. And I think you know that." Ciel looked down, cheeks red. "Exactly. So, I'm offering you a deal, and I don't do this very often so listen up." Ciel instantly looked up and paid attention. He noticed Sebastian doing the same thing he was, starting intently at Lucifer like nothing else mattered. "Good to see I've got your attentions!" Lucifer clapped his hands together once and leaned forwards, "Now boy's, I want you to do something that many, well, all, have claimed is impossible. I want you to become human again. Not you Sebastian, your much too much a demon for that. But _you_ Ciel, you're not even meant to be a demon in the first place."

"But Lord, how can someone become human again?" Sebastian asked with a frown.

"Once something is truly lost, it can never return." Ciel muttered, remembering his old phrase.

"Exactly child. Your humanity is not truly lost. It was sold for a soul. And when something has been sold, it's out there somewhere. You just have to find it."

"It's all far and well telling me to find my humanity, but where am I supposed to look? Why am I looking for it? I've been condemned to the pit, and here I'm supposed to stay right? Why go back to being a human?" Ciel asked, he blinked three times and breathed deep. He didn't understand. What was being asked of him was impossible. Downright impossible.

Lucifer sighed. "Look. Being a demon isn't for you. You're not meant to be here. I told you this. You physically cannot be here. There are things, people, that only you can see, right?" Ciel nodded, ignoring the confused glance from Sebastian, "Well my boy, that's going to be you. Very soon. Unless you find yourself. You can never be something you're not down here. Hell is where you can be you. Truly yourself. And you are not a demon." He smiled, "Get your humanity back, and get your life back."

"If I get my life back," Ciel asked, "Sebastian will have to take my soul. I'll be right back here where I started."

Lucifer shook his head, "If you get your humanity, I will free Sebastian from his services as your butler."

Sebastian gasped and Ciel smiled. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I'll have the other chapter up today, as I've almost finished it, I just couldn't think of a nice way to make them one long chapter, so your having two short chapters, hope you don't mind! :)

* * *

"Master, I don't think that was the best decision on your part." Sebastian unlocked the carriage door and let Ciel drop out. They were back 'home'. "You shouldn't make deals with the devil; you of all people should know where that ends up."

"Yes, but this gives me a chance to be rid of you. Rid of your hungry eyes. I get to have my life back. Hell is a disgusting place; I don't like it here at all, Sebastian. And now I'm offered the chance to go back. Only a fool would refuse." Ciel walked towards the house and glanced back at the carriage. "You packed for a long journey. Too bad we were only there for a few moments. Bring them back inside and empty them. Then we sleep."

Lucifer had told him to sleep, he had said that they sleep, and when they awake; they'll be back in London. So sleep he would. But when he awoke in London, would he wake with Sebastian too? Or would they be in separate places? He knew Sebastian was coming, but would they meet at the same place? Ciel wasn't all too fond of being left in London alone, demon or not. He bid a goodnight to Sebastian and headed up to his room; he closed the door and for once, undressed himself.

Once alone (which in itself was a rare occurrence), he began to think about the deal. "I get to be human again." He whispered, "Human again, without Sebastian." It was true that was tantalizing. Such a tempting offer, he'd taken it without even considering it. But that wasn't like him. He thought through everything. Every last detail until he knew it all. But this time, he'd been so rash. So desperate for a way out he'd taken the first option presented to him. But was that the best choice? Sebastian may have been right. Was a deal with the devil really the wisest option?

He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Whether it was a good idea or not, he had made that deal. It was too late to take it back now. Whatever happened – whether it be good or bad – it would be on his shoulders. He felt himself drifting slowly, into what he knew would be an uneasy sleep. Hell gave him nightmares, worse nightmares than the ones he'd faced when he was human. They were so much more vivid and frightening here. And for once, he had something genuine to fear. His mind slipped into the unconscious and his breathing shallowed; his last thought was that of worry before his dream world began. When Ciel Phantomhive woke, he'd be in a completely different world.


	4. Chapter 4

London was dark. Cold. Rain fell; almost invisible to the eyes it was so fine. But it soaked him all the same. His hair plastered to his forehead and neck uncomfortably. But he had to work; he was here on a job. Even though the roof he was stood upon was high off the ground he could see his target clearly. What kind of young man walked down an alley in the middle of London in the dead of night? What was he thinking? That kind of reckless behaviour infuriated him. He swiped a hand over his head in an attempt to push the strands of wet hair from his eyes. When he was sure the target was far enough away that he wouldn't hear him, he leaped from the building and landed gracefully a few feet behind him. He readied the scythe and aimed it at his target. A few more seconds and he'd die, heart attack.

Just as the target collapsed to the floor in pain, he heard a loud gasp and curse from behind him. He span round, hoping a civilian hadn't seen him. But it was no normal London citizen. It was a demon. A demon he was too acquainted with to ever forget.

"Sebastian Michealis. My my, I didn't expect to see you here, of all places. Didn't your young master die? I thought you'd gone to hell with his corpse."

Sebastian stood up and frowned, then smiled, recognising the speaker.

"Ah, it's you. William T. Spears. Fortunately for some my Young Master did not die. There was some… complications. But yes, I was in hell. So was he." He looked around then clicked his neck. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen him would you?" Neither man paid the slightest attention to the now deceased young body on the ground. He had died in a puddle, his cinematic records floated around him, waiting for collection, but right now, Will had other worries.

"No I haven't. I can't say I've been looking. I have a job to be doing. I can't simply focus my attention on finding a child. If that's even what he is. I'm curious about your 'complications.'" He shortened his scythe and tucked it under his arm. "I'm assuming it's to do with his soul? In which case, you know that the Reapers need to be informed?"

"My complications are none of yours, or the other Reapers business. I'll manage on my own thank you."

"Just a minute ago you were asking me if I'd seen him. That seems like you were asking for my help."

"Help is a bit of an overstatement on your part. I was merely trying to shorten my search for him."

Will nodded and Sebastian nodded, bidding him a fast goodbye. As he turned around, Will extended his staff and jabbed the sharp end of it into Sebastian's back. Sebastian gripped it hard, yanked it out and turned to face Will again, the pink fire of the demons alight in his eyes.

"You're still wearing your Butlers uniform." Will noted. "Which suggests that even in hell, you are still property of your young masters? What you don't know, is that we have records of all souls. Even ones that have been bargained away. Even Ciel Phantomhives. But his doomsday book is all a mess. It appears that the soul is neither his, nor yours. You need to find It again don't you? Ciel is a demon with his missing humanity." Sebastian's silence confirmed Will's statement and Will chuckled quietly. "I always knew you'd get what you deserved. Filthy demon."

"I may deserve torment and torture, but I assure you, this _filthy demon_ will get the soul he craves."

Meanwhile, under the Battersea Railway Bridge, Ciel Phantomhive opened his eyes. From where he was, he was sheltered by the rain. However he could see the wet ground a few feet away from him. His bed clothes were already freezing him and he hugged his legs closer to his body, letting himself get used to the sudden change in scenery.

Cold, wet, dark, three things so similar to the hell he'd come from, for a moment he wondered if he'd left it at all. But the air… it was so fresh to him. So crisp. It came out his mouth like a silky white whisper and he took many deep breaths. He looked around at the familiar River Thames, the moon and stars illuminating the houses and shops on the other side. London. Home. He remembered telling the servants of his manor to burn it down, for he wouldn't care. But now he hoped they hadn't taken his words to heart.

Flexing his toes and bracing his arms against the floor, he lifted himself off the ground and yawned hugely. First things first, he needed to find some clothes. Or at least a blanket. And then he would look for Sebastian.

He walked up the steps next to him and peered around the corner, hoping no one he knew would see him. When he was sure the streets were empty he walked forwards, keeping close to the wall, looking for an alley where a homeless person was likely to hide for the night. His feet felt like blocks of ice, and the rain was slowly drenching him. He was sure his white night gown would become see through should he not find shelter soon. He heard footsteps behind him and turned quickly. He had demons strength; he could easily break the bones of any oncoming attacker. But there was no one there. Nervously he turned again and began to walk again.

After a few more paces and chill winds, he spotted a bright red light coming from an alley. "A fire." He muttered. He walked towards it expecting to find someone with a blanket they could lend him. What he didn't expect was the sudden rush of footsteps again; he didn't expect the flash of white blonde hair and killer smile, the tilted and handsome eyes. A hand clasped over his mouth and he breathed in a drug he knew all too well. He collapsed with a hateful recognition.

"_My little robin…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; I made an edit on the last chapter, the bridge that Ciel awakes under is no longer London Bridge (it was too unprecise for me, it's been bugging), so now its Battersea Railway Bridge. It suited the location he woke up in, and it gave me a chance to check up on my London geography too. It's not going to affect the plot of the story or anything serious or whatever, but yeah… edited now… so...um… back to the story? :)**

* * *

Sebastian ran. He was a fast runner, even for a demon. Even the best of the best struggled to match his speed. A reaper couldn't catch up to him when he moved at his full potential. And my god did he move. His hand – or more specifically, the Faustian seal on his hand – began to tingle, quite painfully. He sighed as he ran. His young master had been back in the mortal world for less than an hour (presumably) and had already gotten himself into trouble. He found himself hoping that his young master had inadvertently copied him, and come across a reaper. Whilst still mildly troublesome, it would be an easy situation to weasel out of.

Mild panic wormed its way into Sebastian's mind. Ciel slept in only a short white t-shirt, one that happened to become see through when wet. He sorely hoped that Ciel had thought ahead, that'd he'd contemplated the possibility of waking outside, and that the weather would be less than pleasant. It was England after all. He hoped that Ciel had worn something that would keep him warm, covered, and minimised his chances of being captured.

Streets flashed past in dizzying colours, all of which Sebastian navigated through easily. He realised where he was early on, which was rather lucky. He'd 'spawned' in Dagenham, and judged by the way the sign on his hand tingled; his young master wasn't all too far away. Not for him, at least.

He approached Battersea Railway Bridge and the scent of Ciel grew so strong it forced Sebastian to stop. This was where he had awoken. Now the mark on his hand burned and felt like it was pulsating, he clenched his fingers and frowned at his gloved hand. He looked around, thankful the rain had stopped. It made everything a whole lot easier for him. He slowly traced the scent of Ciel past the bridge, along the wall, and over the road into an alley. Again, the scent made him stop. But this time, it wasn't just Ciel. There was most definitely a hint of chloroform. Or something very similar. Demons weren't immune to the power of such drugs; in fact, even opium would get them high should they spend long enough in its presence. Should chloroform have been administered to Ciel in the traditional rag to the mouth and nose way, then the fact he was a demon wouldn't stop the drug seep into his system and knock him unconscious. Sebastian sighed and touched his forehead. "Even with super strength, speed and stamina, you still managed to get yourself captured. You baffle even me." Taking another deep breath he noticed another scent. Floral, sweet, and yet, still masculine? His brow furrowed and he sniffed deeper, it was mildly familiar and yet he couldn't place it. Clearly from someone he knew, but not very well. Maybe a Reaper…?

He gasped in realisation and sprinted towards a mansion he knew very well. This time, he wouldn't just leave Alastair Druitt unconscious on the cold floor. He'd destroy him.

xXx

For the second time in less than two hours, Ciel Phantomhive woke up. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. It was bright, a chandelier above his head lit up the room in a golden light that hurt his eyes. He tried to stretch, but his arms and legs wouldn't move. He looked at his limbs. His wrists and ankles had been shackled to a bed. Not a metal laboratory work bench like he'd expected a double bed with white sheets and down pillows. Despite the cuffs attaching him down, he was actually quite comfortable. For some reason his bed shirt was still on him, Druitt hadn't taken away all of his dignity at least. Not yet. He breathed deeply. He wasn't nervous, not nervous at all; he was merely trying to evaluate the situation. He was stronger now, much stronger than his thirteen year old body made him out to be. He tested the restraints, lifting his wrists, they rose and creaked. He smiled. He could break them should the need arise, he wouldn't do it yet, he'd wait for Druitt to try something first. He wanted to cherish the look of terror on his face as he realised little Ciel broke free of his iron restraints and ripped out his heart.

The room was familiar to him. The ballroom he'd been in once, when he had to disguise himself as a woman. Remembering made him shudder in disgrace, but also made him realise something. When female, Druitt had called him 'his little robin', which was exactly what he'd called him when he'd captured him in the alley… how had he known it had been Ciel in that dress? Or had he? Was little robin just something he called his prey? He made a mental note to ask should it not be explained.

A few seconds later, Druitt himself walked into the ballroom from a golden door. He was dressed in his usual long white attire, satin smooth hair preened to perfection. A handsome man by all accounts, certainly not one any unsuspecting child or woman would peg as a predator.

"Little Lord Phantomhive, such a pleasure to have you here. Again." His voice was perfect for drawing in his victims. It had such a calming effect when spoken so softly.

"So you did know it was me last time?"

The viscount laughed and approached the table, smiling as he'd smile at beautiful women. It made Goosebumps creep on Ciel's arms. "Not at first. You really had me going there. I thought you truly were a darling lady, a child insistent upon growing up. But then I got you unconscious. Let's just say, when I took a peek under the tent, it wasn't the circus I was expecting. I liked the corset though, very pretty. Your butler disguised you well."

"Why did you continue to try and sell me in auction then? And why have you got me now? What purpose do I serve to you as a boy?"

"Male or female, I could still get thousands of pounds from you. I wasn't passing up that opportunity. Your last two questions are one in the same thing. I don't want you exactly, I want your butler."

"My butler?" A spark of panic ignited in Ciel's stomach. "What could you possibly want with my butler?"

Again Alastair laughed. "Your butler is exquisite; a man of true beauty. Do you not think, after realising who you were at my ball, that I would leave it at that? I wanted to know why you had come to my dance in disguise. It's true you weren't invited, and it's also true a lot of guests have arrived in disguise to sample my famous entertainment. However you came up to me. You flirted with me. You allured me and aroused me, and I wanted to know why." He paused for a moment, and when Ciel said nothing to deny or defend his actions Druitt smiled seductively and continued. "So when I was arrested," he said with a frown, "I took it upon myself to question the police about your actions. They thought I would be locked up for a very long time, and had almost no problems telling me nearly everything I needed to know. My charisma and charm aren't just useful at getting women my little robin; it's such a handy talent to know your way around a man's mind too."

"Fine," Ciel interrupted, "But what does this have to do with my butler? Am I simply bait for him? Why, if you spent your time researching me, do you want my butler?" He was genuinely worried that some part of Druitt knew that Sebastian wasn't human. He knew that this was almost impossible. No police man knew of Sebastian's secret. "And why didn't you try and get him at the Trancy private party? You saw me and Alois fighting, you knew he was there didn't you? Is that why you came?"

"No, no, that was merely coincidence. I truly was late for the actual costume party. But when I saw your dear butler there, I invited myself to stay. It wasn't for that delightful looking maid like I got you to believe. But that brings me on to my next and final point. I watched your butler fight the Trancy butler. I watched everything. Since Sebastian was hired by you when you came back from your disappearance, the company you are heir of grew rapidly. That couldn't be down to you. You're a child. It had to be him. And the fighting… it was excellent! He moved so fast, so gracefully… and his cooking… perfection." He took a deep breath and smiled down at Ciel, he stroked a finger down Ciel's cheek and chuckled as Ciel tried and failed to flinch away. "Your butler, he's phenomenal. I'd almost say he's got _supernatural _abilities. Now tell me Ciel, who, or more exactly, what, is he?"

"And why should I tell you? Why should my butler's privacy be of any use to you? You're not taking him away from me."

"Ah, you're a little possessive of him aren't you?" His eyes glistened and he reached into his robe, drawing out a small but sharp looking blade. "While you're all tied up, I could make life very uncomfortable for you."

Ciel gulped, it was true that demons couldn't feel much, and the knife would be less painful and more uncomfortable than anything else. But that didn't mean he wanted to go through with it. He kept his mouth shut, staring Druitt directly in the eyes in the hope the pink flames of the demons would stop him. But it just made him laugh. "You think your little tricks will stop me?"

"No, but he will."

Sebastian crashed through the door, splintering wood and handles everywhere. "Master!" Sebastian was out of breath, clearly he had been running, full speed, for quite a while. Ciel wasn't worried about him; he'd seen him in too many scenarios that would have exhausted the average person. But he thought he'd make life a little easier for him. With a quick jerk upwards, he broke his wrists free of the constraints, causing the Viscount to yelp and jump back in surprise. Sebastian ripped the binds from his ankle and Ciel slid off the bed and they both stared at Druitt with pink in their eyes and a smile that could only be called demonic plastered on both their faces.

"The butler and the earl…" he gulped, "are both the same thing?"

"Well no, I wouldn't say that exactly." Sebastian smirked and drew cutlery from his tailcoat, Ciel internally wondered how he had got hold of that, considering they'd been in hell for weeks, but when he threw them all at Druitt, he found he didn't care. Some knives scattered and scared the floor around the Viscount, but most hit home and knocked him down with a cry of pain. "You see, I'm a simply one hell of a butler."


End file.
